The invention relates to digital processing of video and audio data, and more particularly to an audio/video input/output port apparatus that maintains synchronization between video and audio channels.
As the costs of high-resolution color computer displays and processing power come down, one of the emerging applications for microcomputers is video post production--displaying and editing video images using the display of the computer as the monitor during the editing process. In a computer video editing system, a video/audio source, typically a video tape recorder, is read, and the data are stored in digital form on the disk of a computer. The video/audio data may be played back, edited, and written back to a video device.
Prior methods for digital processing of video/audio data have allowed the audio portion of the program to drift from the video portion, resulting in the loss of synchronization.